


enticing tunes

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, s09e08 ("flowers for charlie"), sexual tension x5000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you know that part in "flowers for charlie" where mac and dennis sway back and forth like two snakes in a basket? yeah, that's basically this, but if dennis didn't turn away and dee didn't interrupt.poorly written in fifteen minutes flat. enjoy, losers.





	enticing tunes

_"It's not about brute force. It's about... seduction."_

The conversation doesn’t last much longer before Dennis is reaching out and putting an unspoken silence between them when he clicks on the radio. They shouldn’t disturb the melody -- after all, the intention is to entice the rats, not repel them with loud chatter that they can’t quite understand. 

The song doesn’t start quite at the beginning, but it starts just a few lines before the chorus. Almost as if on cue, Mac starts swaying to the song, and Dennis reciprocates. It’s still quiet between them, but they don’t need words because this isn’t supposed to be anything serious. They’re not slow dancing (or dancing at all, for that matter), but they sway side to side and lock eyes in a way that makes it seem like they’ve practiced this exact routine before. In hindsight, maybe they have all those years ago. 

After all, there’s only so much they can do in high school before they get bored. 

_and i want you here with me  
from tonight until the end of the time_

He bites his lip. Mac steps closer with those puppy dog eyes, but Dennis stays put. Maybe this wouldn’t work on bringing the rats out like they were coming to see a concert, but it definitely makes the way that they gaze at each other all the more intense. If nothing else, Dennis tries to remain somewhat vigilant, just in case someone were to walk in right then and there. It’s not exactly something that’s explainable, but he doesn’t care. He isn’t obligated to explain his life choices to people. He’ll do so of his own volition, thank you very much. 

_you should know  
everywhere i go  
always on my mind,  
in my heart  
in my soul_

Somehow, Mac manages to be smooth about approaching him. The distance between them slowly closes, and by the time the lyrics get to “in my heart”, he’s close enough to Dennis that he can see the darker flecks of blue in those bluish grey eyes of his. It’s like a dream come true to Mac, even if the lack of space between them is almost… intimidating, in a way. He promises himself he won’t mess up now and reaches up, warm palms enveloping that gorgeous face that, for the most part, he had to admire from afar. On the occasion, Mac would get so wrapped up in his own fantasies that he’d forget not everything was his little imaginative world where things always went his way -- this was the real world, and Dennis Reynolds had never showed much of a genuine interest in Mac like this. In fact, he almost always seemed repelled, but Mac takes full advantage of the situation quite literally at hand.

Their foreheads touch first, and then their noses brush against one another’s. It’s a fever dream and a half at the start, but then Dennis’ hands fall on Mac’s waist and his head is tilting and they’re kissing -- oh, god, they’re kissing -- and his eyes fall shut on command. He’s over acting like he isn’t gay. He won’t say it outright -- he’s not quite ready just yet -- but if nothing else, maybe he should stop denying it, if it means that he gets things like this as some sort of subsequent reward.

They’re about three-quarters through the first run of the chorus by the time Dennis’ hands slip down from his waist to his hips, and his fingers catch in the belt loops of Mac’s pants. He backs up; pulls the other with him, until they collide with the wall and Dennis can’t be bothered to worry about scaring the rats off or even knocking into the frames that line the wall. It’s not the most comfortable position because the bricks are rough in some spots, but he feels Mac’s warmth right up against him and, fuck, it’s so hot.

They aren’t being very cautious, if you take into consideration the fact that they’re doing this _right in the goddamn bar_ , but it’s not unlike Dennis to not care, so Mac tries not to care, either. Maybe if he cared a little less about judgment -- from himself or otherwise -- then this would all come so much easier to him. So, he tries to make it come easier to himself; he ignores his subconscious protesting about how awful and sinful and _wrong_ this is, or how he hasn’t had enough beer today to shake off his nerves. But Dennis is shifting so that Mac’s leg is slotted between both of his own, and he grinds down in this way that has Mac losing his goddamn mind. It only gets worse for him when he feels how _hard_ Dennis already is in his jeans; the way he leans in and whispers in Mac’s ear, voice throaty with arousal.

“That’s all because of you, baby boy,” Dennis murmurs, and his hands fall down to grab at the back of Mac’s jeans; pushing, pulling, groaning right in the crook of Mac’s neck (when had his head fallen down against his shoulder?).

It’s quick and sloppy and not planned out at all, and for someone that can be as selfish as Dennis, he tries to make the experience enjoyable for Mac, too. He hikes one of his own legs up, just until Mac can fit perfectly between his legs, and Dennis never quite relinquishes his control. 

“Go ahead,” he says, “I won’t tell anyone if you have a little fun, Mac.”

And that’s it. That’s the point where Mac starts rutting against Dennis -- too many layers, too many goddamn layers -- and they both groan in unison. Dennis would’ve made a joke by now -- _is this gay enough for you, hm?_ \-- but he resists, if only because he’s enjoying himself. Mac is rambling off something he isn’t paying attention to because he knows it’s not anything worth tuning in to, but it’s the ghosting of his breath against Dennis’ carotid pulse that makes him shiver and grumble something positively filthy to Mac. _Fuck me_ , he slips, _Just fuck me already you goddamn idiot_. The sexual tension between them has been too strong for too long, but Dennis doesn’t include that part. 

The song stops, and another song fills the room instead. Have they really only been doing this for four minutes?

But it doesn’t matter for long, because then Mac’s lips are all over his neck, sloppy and wet. He’s not very good at it, but the fact that it’s Mac has Dennis reaching up to push his fingers through that stupid hair that was practically begging to be mussed up all the time. He’s definitely leaving marks to some degree, but it’s no big deal, because Dennis can say he had those all day and everyone else just missed it if they were to ask (they usually don’t -- he’s with enough chicks during any given week that he can excuse it). 

Mac is too chatty during his sexual encounters, Dennis decides, and he thinks it might be some result of nerves or the fact that he’s finally giving himself some freedom to “be gay”, but he couldn’t expect anything else from someone as stupid as Mac. Of course he’s rambly. Of course he’s saying stupid lines; comparing this to some movie that Dennis doesn’t catch, and for fucks sake, he’d love to dig his fingers into either side of Mac’s neck and listen to him slowly shut up because of a lack of oxygen. And, to be fair, Mac would probably like it. He would be happy to let Dennis do anything to him, but he’s not going to do that. Not with Mac. Maybe someone else, later.

“Shut the-” A moan rumbles low in his throat; bubbles out his mouth. “ _Fuck_ up.” Thin fingers curl into Mac’s hair, and he pulls him away from his neck so he can smash their lips together. Dennis is close, and he can tell that Mac is too by the way his kisses grow increasingly sloppier and his breathing is shallow. Dennis’ tongue slips into his mouth, Mac jerks up against him a little too erratically, and that’s it -- that’s the end of Dennis. Ideally, he would’ve rather not come in his pants like a high schooler all over again, but the broken moan that slips past his slightly parted lips must be enough for Mac because he swallows it down and then he’s exchanging it for his own. 

Even when they both have gotten off, Mac takes it upon himself to wallow in the bliss of it all. His forehead falls against Dennis’ shoulder, and he’s breathing heavily. His face is so pretty like this; dark eyelashes twinkling with tears that tried (and failed) to fall, and all Dennis can do is grab him by the shoulders and pull him away. He wipes the tears with his thumbs, and Mac looks at him like he’s the greatest piece of artwork ever. He kind of is, in hindsight -- after all, his nose was chiseled by the gods themselves, and his body was sculpted to the proportions of Michelangelo's 'David'.

He licks his lips, lets go of Mac’s face, and promptly nudges him away. He’s uncomfortable enough with the situation in his pants, and he imagines Mac can’t be much more comfortable -- but that’s besides the point, he decides, and then slips back to his original spot just a few feet away. He stops the radio -- deems it pointless -- and grabs the trap like nothing happened. Mac, on the other hand, has a sheen of sweat across his forehead and this blissful smile that Dennis wants to slap off of his face. 

In conclusion, Mac looked like he just got off for the first time ever, and it annoys Dennis. He wants to tell him to get over it, but he also wants to act like it didn’t happen. So, he does just that.

“I know you’re not the brightest and I shouldn’t be asking you about statistics or percentages for anything, but what d’you think the likelihood of the rats coming out within the next hour is?”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcome! kudos, comments, etc. are appreciated, and for now, i'm not going to drop my username because i'm not sure i like this fic that much, but if you guys like it then i'll totally get around to writing some more. this is my first published iasip fic, which is precisely why i chose to let this reside on an orphan account instead of on my actual account. don't really want my name tied to something that i'll hate in five minutes.
> 
> but, yeah! feedback, comments, whatever. hope you enjoyed, filthy folks.


End file.
